Pirate Chronicle
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Crônicas de piratas.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate Chronicle**

**[Por: Ani & Diogo]**

**Capítulo 01**

Em algum dia, no distante planeta de Lyr, onde o solo havia se tornado mole e bastante quente e então coberto de magma numa grande tragédia que matara uma parte significante da vida terrestre, entre animais e humanos . . . os seres humanos sobreviventes aprenderam a sobreviver a grandes altitudes em verdadeiras ilhas flutuantes ou alguns picos, embora mais raro . . . Além de ilhas flutuantes, existia também grandes navios de alta tecnologia, outros nem tanto, que serviam para locomoção de pessoas e bens, e assim como existia a marinha aérea, também os temíveis piratas existiam e travavam épicas batalhas por todo o continente.

- . . . Pallet. . . - sussurrava um jovem capitão pirata observando o movimento do porto, desembarcando logo em seguida - . . . agora. . . o que eu devo procurar! u.ú

- ! VOCÊ! - dizia uma jovem, então, vestida com roupas masculinas que caiam-lhe grandes no corpo, atrapalhando-lhe um pouco a locomoção, mas não a impedindo ainda de correr em direção ao pirata

- EU? - exclamava então virando-se para o meio de um grupo de pessoas - Mas eu nunca estive aqui antes! _

- Não vai ficar aborrecido se continuar a não conhecer o lugar, huh? - dizia ela, puxando-o pela mão de volta para o navio dele - Não vai gostar daqui não! Não é nada divertido e as mulheres são gordas e feias u.u' Não fazem o tipo dos piratas . . . Fora que bebida alcóolica aqui é PRO-I-BI-DO! - ia dizendo a jovem

- . . . HUH! Mas que lugar é este! O Paraíso. . . literalmente falando? i.i QUERO O INFERNOO D - se divertia sendo puxado por ela

- E que tal . . . mandar logo os seus marujos . . . como é mesmo que se diz! - ia dizendo, puxando-o pelo convés do navio - Zarpar! Isso mesmo! Mande-os zarpar imediatamente desse paraíso flutuante antes que o amém caia-lhe sobre as cabeças!

- . . . CALMA AEW! - exclamou virando a jovem para si - Quem tá pensando que é hein! Para me dar ORDENS u.ú Eu tenho uma MISSÃO! o_Ó

- ! Uma missão é? Uma missão realmente pirata! Se quer continuar na sua missão pirata, meu jovem belo capitão pirata, está demorando para dar O FORA daqui! Além de ser um paraíso, o próprio Deus está vindo para cá! - ia dizendo ela - E não vai querer encarar o deus face-a-face vai? x) Já não basta as anjas feiosas e gordurosas . . . mais ainda o Deus barbudão peludão e . . . velho! _

- Anjas feiosas e gordurosas! D - exclamou aproximando-se dela - Você não me parece assim. . . - dizia puxando-a pela cintura - Será que posso mesmo invadir o paraíso e raptar uma arcanja do barbudão? ;D

- . . . se não zarpar imediatamente não vai raptar nada além da sua . . . morte! - respondeu ela - A ira do barbudão cairá sobre seu navio! E o navio decairá no mar de magma do Inferno . . .

- . . . não tenho medo. . . - sussurrou - Estamos no ar . . . e aqui. . . quem é o rei sou EU!

- ! Será que terei eu mesma que raptar um navio para me tirar daqui! Ù_U - dizia ela agora, ficando um pouco nervosa

- . . . QUEM É VOCÊ AFINAL MULHER! - exclamou ele então sacudindo ela

- ! FILHA DO COMANDANTE REMINGTON NORRINGTON! - respondeu ela agora na esperança que ele pensasse em raptá-la mesmo dali, seja para pedir um resgate, seja para despertar a ira de seu pai

- ! - naquele momento todos os marujos voltaram seus olhares para ela espantados e aproximavam-se curiosos

- Sério! Não brinca? .DDD - exclamou o capitão - Tem certeza!

- . . . ABSOLUTA! Ù_U - respondeu ela, olhando para o capitão

- . . . então . . . foi muito fácil a missão D - exclamou colocando-a no colo

- ! Missão! Que missão! - e ela olhava para ele, ficando assustada agora - VAI ME DIZER QUE ESTÁ A MANDO DE AION PARA ME BUSCAR!

- . . . uuuuhn. . . buscar sim .D - sorriu quando todos os marujos curvaram-se para ela - A mando de quem. . . . pode ser diferente ;D

- . . . o que significa isso tudo? - perguntou ela agora para o capitão

- . . . foi papai . . . que me mandou . . . - dizia então suspirando, virando-se para sua cabine caminhando

- ! Papai! Hã! Como assim 'papai! E o que o SEU pai pode querer comigo? o.O"" - perguntava então a jovem - E como um CAPITÃO pirata fala 'papai' assim? DDD - ria

- . . . porque para VOCÊ ele era um papai - respondeu entrando em sua cabine e trancando a porta, colocando-a no chão

- ! Do que você está falando, pirata! - perguntava ela então - Continua sob efeito da bebida dionísica? ù_u

- Você que está cega minha jovem . . . - dizia levando sua mão ao colar do pescoço dela, tomando um susto - Mas . . . ONDE ESTÁ O PINGENTE!

- ! - a jovem se assustava em primeiro momento com a menção daquela palavra . . . 'pingente' . . . envolvida por um antigo e funesto medo do qual não recordava a procedência - . . . eu . . . pingente! - e dava um tapa na mão dele, fazendo-o largar aquele crucifixo - Isso é um crucifixo que minha mãe me deu! Não é uma jóia para um pirata . . . que nem mesmo em Deus acredita! - tornava então, recompondo-se do susto inicial

- Deus! Hahahahahaha - se divertia então levando sua mão, ainda ardendo, à face dela - Que Deus permitiria separar um pai de sua filha . . . e morrer sem nunca conhecê-la!

- . . . realmente só pode estar bêbado . . . falando tantas sandices . . . - dizia ela agora em tom de voz mais ameno, ficando meio perdida entre as palavras dele, não conseguindo rejeitá-las de todo sem ao menos saber o motivo, apesar de sua tentativa de negá-las, de acreditar em sua estranha existência na família Norrington

- . . . do que tem medo! - sorria puxando-a pela cintura - De descobrir que estava vivendo numa farsa!

- . . . - ela agora virava seu olhar para os olhos dele, mas levava suas duas mãos ao peito do capitão, empurrando-o e então dando passos para trás, afastando-se dele

- . . . nunca pensou o por que de Aion estar vindo para cá! - perguntou quando as turbinas do navio começavam a rodar

- . . . meu pai me disse . . . pra me preparar para o casamento . . . que Aion iria me buscar . . . - ia dizendo ela, dando mais um passo pra trás até encostar os joelhos na cama dele - . . . mas eu . . . eu tenho medo . . . desse homem . . . muito medo . . . e pesadelos . . . com sangue . . .

- . . . Casar! DD AMhauAHuHAuhA - se divertia encostando-se nela fazendo-a sentar-se na cama - Só se for para casar o fio da espada dele no seu pescoço. . . - revelou - Norrington já serviu o bastante . . . agora está ficando caduco . . .

- ! Não sou idiota como pensa! - respondeu ela então, olhando para ele com uma careta - Se fosse, não teria fugido! . . .

- Foi o 'papai' que te chamou para cá . . . - repetiu

- Ninguém me chamou! Nem sei quem é esse tal de 'papai' que você tanto fala ¬¬ - disse ela - Eu vim com minhas próprias pernas, obrigada! Nunca gostei daquele Aion . . . aquele ser repugnante! ù.u

- O seu papai . . . era o capitão deste navio! - respondeu - Ele que deve ter te avisado do perigo que era permanecer nesta ilha

- ! Está me dizendo que o meu pai era um pirata e que apareceu feito um fantasminha camarada em meus sonhos me fazendo ter pesadelos horríveis para que eu fugisse de Aion! ¬_¬ - torcia o nariz

- Fantasminha Camarada uma OVA! - exclamou afastando-se e puxando um pano de uma pintura gigantesca que estava escondida numa parede - Seu pai foi o maior pirata que o planeta já conheceu!

- . . . - ela agora levantava-se e posta-se em frente àquela pintura - . . . esse é . . . meu pai . . . um pirata? - dizia, enquanto analisava aquela pergunta - . . . por que se incomoda tanto falando dele . . . e de mim? - perguntou para o capitão, virando-se para ele

- Porque ele é meu PAI também . . . - sussurrou

- ! O QUÊ! - e olhava para ele, incrédula - Vai me dizer que tenho a infelicidade de ser sua IRMÃZINHA! D - ria ela agora

- . . . não. . . eu não sou filho de sangue. . . sou MAIS do que isso ;D - dizia caminhando até ela - Sou herdeiro dele . . . de todo este oceano! E da pirataria!

- . . . que mania que vocês têm de chamar o céu de oceano! u.u' . . . - comentou ela e então aproximava-se mais dele - . . . você . . . herdeiro do pirata mais famoso do planeta! Por que ele iria escolher um moçoite como você para sucedê-lo! Eu realmente não entendo o critério de seleção desse pirata . . . - provocava - Ele estava cego quando te entregou? o.o' Ou desesperado para entregar o navio? xD - ria

- Quer que eu te prove minha habilidades . . . My Lady! - sorria - Ou será que não confia no instinto de seu próprio pai!

- . . . como vou confiar no instinto de alguém que eu não conheço! - perguntou ela então, olhando para ele - Eu só queria sair dessa ilha o mais rápido possível . . . e isso eu consegui! u.u" - e mostrou a língua para ele - Persudiando um pirata bobo ;D

- Você é teimosa mesmo u.ú - dizia colocando uma pequena opereta para tocar de um toca discos antigo ao lado da cama, uma canção que parecia muito familiar para a jovem

- ! - a jovem agora silenciava-se, ouvindo aquela melodia como se fosse um sopro distante de memória em seus ouvidos . . .

- . . . aah . . . esqueci de apresentar-me! - dizia de uma forma mais educada segurando a mão dela - Capitão Axel Lancaster . . . a seu dispor

- . . . Elizabeth . . . - se limitou a responder a jovem

- . . . não. . . seu nome verdadeiro é Lynn ^^ - sorriu

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

- . . . Lynn? - e a jovem olhava-o nos olhos agora, enquanto o som daquele nome novo ressoava em sua mente, como se uma memória antiga, há muito esquecida, retornava-lhe àquela realidade tão distanta da verdade, a sua verdadeira existência que ela sempre procurava em sonhos, já que a vida parecia-lhe uma pintura em preto-e-branco . . . Lynn . . . soava tão bem a seus ouvidos que em seus lábios formava-se um tímido, porém sincero sorriso

- Alô! - riu agora o capitão estalando os dedos na frente dela - Está em transe é! - sorria percebendo já alguma mudança em Lynn - Tenho uma foto de você nua aqui . . . se importa! ;D

- Ah é, jura! - e virou-se para ele, como se saísse do transe - Um pirata . . . com cara de pobretão como você não me parece ter uma câmera proibida de alta tecnologia capaz de ultrapassar a imagem da roupa u.u" - ria

- E quem disse que fui eu que tirei a foto! ;D - comentou puxando uma foto de dentro do bolso de seu casaco, entregando para ela uma foto dela própria quando bebê nua e no colo da mãe, com o capitão, seu pai, ao lado

- ! - ela agora olhava para aquela foto em suas mãos, bastante curiosa e sentindo-se como se, aos poucos, começava a desvendar o mistério que era a sua existência, pois sempre julgava-se ser um 'peixinho fora d'água' na família Norrington, principalmente ao lado de suas irmãs pomposas e elegantes

- . . . me agradeça pois escondi essa foto dos marujos ;D - brincava - Imagina eles vendo uma foto de uma menina nua deste jeito D - dizia aproximando-se dela - Foi seu pai que me deu essa foto . . . tem muito mais aqui . . .

- . . . vai me . . . mostrar? - perguntou então, olhando para ele - Quem diria . . . que um pirata pobretão e molecão iria ser a chave de descoberta da minha vida D - brincava, provocativa

- Pare de me chamar de pobretão u.ú - exclamou indo até o armário abrindo a porta e pegando um baú - Herdei todas as riquezas de nosso pai!

- . . . e para onde vamos agora, irmãozinho? ^~ - sorriu ela, aproximando-se dele - Vai levar sua irmãzinha para fazer um belo passeio pelo 'seu oceano', não vai, não vai? ;D - Está feliz de ter ganho uma irmãzinha para te dar trabalho? ^_^

- Irmãzinha! Não! . . . - retificou - Eu sou filho pirata do Capitão. . . - sorria - Bem diferente, e aliás, não estamos saindo para nenhum passeio! E sim numa missão . . .

- . . . - ela agora aproximava-se mais dele, parando em frente a ele e olhando-o nos olhos - Que pirata mais chato! u.u" Cadê aquele que queria raptar a arcanja do barbudão! D - riu - Eu pensei que piratas sempre gostavam de unir o útil ao agradável . . . mas você tá me saindo um belo dum chatonildo ¬_¬

- Eu JÁ raptei a Anja do Barbudão DD - exclamou puxando-a pela cintura, mordiscando os lábios dela - Agora . . . preciso decidir o que fazer com ela . . . - sussurrou - Seu pai dizia que era a chave do tesouro . . . mas até onde!

- . . . na verdade, eu devo lhe lembrar de um único detalhezinho! u.u" - dizia ela, olhando-o nos olhos - A arcanja resolveu vir de LIVRE E ESPONTÂNEA vontade para o seu navio e FUGIR com você ;D Não foi um rapto! E de que tesouro fala? É por isso que veio atrás de mim, para ter o seu tesouro? u_u Só podia ser pirata mesmo ¬_¬

- . . . o tesouro que seu pai confiou a nós dois! - respondeu - Por isso Aion está atrás de você! O mais poderoso tesouro que este planeta ja viu - sorria, se empolgando ao falar - Não foi um rapto mesmo . . . foi o destino que a fez vir até MIM!

- . . . foi pura sorte tua, isso sim! ù.u - retornou ela - E . . . que tesouro tão importante é esse que Aion, o mais temível homem da Marinha, está tão desesperadamente atrás! Me diz!

- . . . é uma máquina . . . - explicava sentando-se na cama - Eu também não sei direito, mas aquele que consegue alcançá-la ganha o dom da onipresença - dizia um pouco pensativo - Seu pai, durante uma época, poderia aparecer e desaparecer em lugares separados por quilômetros de distância! Mas tudo ainda é um mistério . . . - comentava - Mas ele se arrependeu . . . na grande erupção . . . parece que foi culpa dessa máquina . . .

- ! - Lynn sentava-se ao lado dele agora - Uma máquina! - e começava a rir - Você só pode estar brincando! xDDD

- . . . não . . . - respondeu - Se estivesse, não estaríamos num navio voador huh!

- . . . o que os humanos não são capazes por um monte de lata, huh? - dizia ela - Quer achar essa máquina, Axel? Para quê!

- Destruí-la! . . . - dizia virando-se para ela e olhando-a nos olhos - Foi o último desejo de seu pai, e por causa disso ele morreu! E você irá me ajudar nesta missão!

- . . . vai me ensinar a arte da pirataria? - perguntou então, de súbito, olhando-o nos olhos

- . . . eu não pretendo colocar a filha do capitão para correr riscos depois de tanto tempo perdida! ù_u - exclamou ele, um pouco fraternal

- . . . nunca colocará as mãos no pingente então! - tornou ela, levantando-se - Eu o escondi. Só eu sei ONDE a chave para essa tal máquina está! E o capitão, aquele que você diz ser meu pai, morreu! O atual capitão desse navio é ou não é você!

- . . . CLARO que sou EU! u.ú - exclamou, levantando-se - E aceito só quem EU quiser como marujo! Prove-me então que poderá ser uma boa maruja!

- Sou a FILHA do maior capitão pirata desse planeta! Tenho meus direitos! ù_u E você VAI me ensinar . . . também serei capitã deste navio! - respondia, virando seu olhar diretamente para os olhos dele

- Já esta se sentindo a última garrafa de água gelada do deserto né! - riu com aquilo - Está bem, eu te ensino. . . mas não me responsabilizo se você desistir no meio do caminho ;D

- Vamos ver quem é que vai desistir! ¬_¬ - disse então a jovem, decidida sobre se tornar uma pirata - Deve ser tão divertido, ser uma pirata dos ares . . . - sorria, imaginando-se com roupas de capitã comandando o navio

- Sem querer estourar o balãozinho do seu sonho, mas já estourando . . . - dizia - Para ser capitão terá que me enfrentar em pé de igualdade na espada! - acrescentou - Só assim me provará sua habilidade!

- Que tal começar me mostrando o navio? ^_^ - virou-se para ele, sorrindo animada

- Está bem ;D - sorria, dando as mãos para ela - Não se importa né! Para não se perder . . .

- . . . claro, né! Porque eu vou me perder num navio pirata nos céus ù.u - tornou, mas deixou-se andar de mãos dadas com ele para fora da cabine, animada em conhecer o navio que sonhava um dia também ser capitã . . . e livre . . .

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Agora todos os marujos viravam o olhar para os dois, mas principalmente para Axel e começavam a cochichar entre si, enquanto o capitão mostrava o navio todo para ela

- É . . . capitão tem nem respeito pela filha do "pai". . . - cochichava um deles que estava no timoneiro quando chegaram à proa

- . . . Axel não tem 'respeito' pelas mulheres? - perguntou ela então para aquele marujo, aproximando-se do timoneiro - É sério isso? xDD Ele não tem muita cara de 'Don Juan', pelo contrário u.u""" Parece um bobão! - ria a jovem

Aquele marujo esgueirava-se como uma cobra perto do ouvido dela

- Não deixe se iludir pela conversa dele! - sussurrou - Este daí deve possuir mais filhos por este planeta do que os passarinhos do céu, além de ser jurado de morte por tantos homens que poderiam formar um batalhão e vir atrás de nós. . . - comentava abrindo um sorrisinho - Seu pai não iria querer que se envolves . . . - antes de terminar aquela fala aquele marujo caía no chão nocauteado com um soco de Axel

- DEIXA DE FALAR SANDICES VELHO U_Ú - exclamava visivelmente vermelho de raiva ou vergonha - Como se ela fosse acreditar nessas histórias u.ú

- . . . ora ora, Axel . . . realmente me surprende! - e virava-se para ele, olhando-o de cima a baixo como se o analisasse - Com esse rostinho de bobo, mas na verdade não passa de um capitão pirata pervertido como todos os outros! ù.u - concluía - Eu mesma devo ser filha de um dos 'affairs' do ex-capitão desse navio ¬_¬ É melhor olhar para mim como se eu fosse sua irmãzinh, ou será que nem mesmo a irmã respeita! . . . Então me olhe como se eu fosse homem! Até o meu cabelo eu corto . . . - e puxava a espada de Axel para si, a fim de usá-la como substituta de tesoura

- Para sua informação, sua mãe também foi a grande companheira pirata do ex-capitão deste navio! - dizia seriamente Axel - Até mesmo este velho pode confirmar! Se não fosse, acha mesmo que essa tripulação iria se preocupar com você! - sorriu puxando aquele velho que ele socou - Ele só estava exagerando porque se preocupa com você . . . - dizia enquanto o outro marujo confirmava com a cabeça temendo outro soco - E aliás . . . - sorriu - Já disse que adoro mulheres de cabelo curto! - brincou

Ela agora cortava seus longos cabelos, soltando aquelas mechas negras ao vento e ajeitando o seu agora rebelde corte curto, despontado

- Não estou fazendo isso para lhe agradar, pode ter certeza, capitão u.u' - respondeu para ele, aproximando-se do corpo de Axel até quase encostar-lhe, então devolvendo a espada para ele - Quero uma espada nova . . . e uma roupa parecida com a sua, é claro que com um toque de feminilidade u.u" Ahhh, e também um chapéu! Um estiloso chapéu de capitã xDDD

- Mais algum pedido! u.u' - perguntou ironicamente o capitão - SMITH! - gritou de súbito o nome do pequeno marujo que vinha correndo subindo o convés

- Sim capitão! - apresentou-se prontamente, saudando-o de forma militar

- Mude a rota do navio para a loja fashion dos piratas u_u'' - riu - A nossa nova colega quer dar uma edit no visu ;D

- ! - Lynn agora dava um tapa no rosto do capitão - Não zombe de mim, Axel! Ù_U Olhe as minhas roupas . . . nem cabem direito no meu corpo ¬_¬ Eu não sou como vocês, marujos fedidos que ficam um ano com os mesmos trapos ù.u

- Ahahahahaha XD - se divertia então colocando-a no colo - Eu sei "maninha". . . - brincou - Vou arrumar roupas para você. . . - disse então descendo as escadas da proa com ela no colo

- ! Aonde pensa que vai me levar assim! - perguntou agora

- . . . para minha cabine! Não posso! - sorriu colocando-a no chão, segurando as mãos dela

- EU NÃO AVISEEEI! - berrava aquele velho marujo lá em cima

- Aquele velho chato . . . - murmurava Axel já com raiva

- . . . está com inveja ou com ciúmes do seu capitão? - sorriu Lynn, virando-se então para aquele velho - Olha que eu tô achando que é ciuminho, hein xDD - ria

- Senhorita . . . - exclamou o velho ruborizando - Eu a considero como uma sobrinha . . . não . . . quase como uma filha amada! - respondeu

- NÃO ACREDITE NELE - debochou Axel, colocando-a no colo de novo, retribuindo na mesma moeda, entrando em sua cabine

- . . . que apressado . . . - comentou ela - Ei, Axel . . . por que não age como um cavalheiro ou bom 'irmão' e me cede sua cabine, indo dormir com os seus marujos? ;D - dizia agora

- Isso ainda temos que decidir ;D - respondeu colocando-a na cama - Mas agora, você disse que queria alguma roupa não é mesmo! - perguntou indo pegar um baú num canto do quarto, arrastando lentamente até a frente dela e abrindo - Pode escolher ;D

- . . . que roupas são essas! - perguntou ela, sentando-se então na cama dele - Vai me dizer que são as roupas das tuas meretrizes! ò.Ó

- São roupas da sua mãe u.u' - comentou escondendo um sorriso

- . . . - ela agora ruborizava-se violentamente, ficando em silêncio e virando seu rosto

- . . . deixa de ser boba. . . - sorriu virando a face dela para si - Isso é para você parar de pensar mal dos piratas! - disse então olhando-a nos olhos - Pode escolher . . .

- . . . - ela agora abria um pequeno sorriso - Safado! Se deu bem nessa ¬¬ - retrucava com uma careta, sentando-se então em frente ao baú e revirando-o, tirando todas as roupas e colocando-as em cima da cama dele, escolhendo então um vestido que lhe agradou, um simples vestido branco com detalhes em lilás, de acabamento nos joelhos e alças - Esse aqui é bem leve . . . ficarei bem com ele no navio! - disse

- Por que não experimenta! ^^ - sugeriu - Seu pai deve ter se apaixonado pela sua mãe enquanto ela usava este vestido não! - brincou agora pegando o vestido e entregando para ela - Deixa que eu guardo o resto!

Lynn agora levantava-se abraçada com aquele vestido, indo para o banheiro

- Não se atreva a espiar, capitão pervertido! ù_u Senão . . . não reclame das conseqüências para isso que você chama de sua virilidade! - ameaçava, fechando a porta sem conseguir trancar

- Não sei de onde tirou isso que sou um capitão pervertido x) - sorria maliciosamente guardando as roupas no baú velozmente, enquanto Lynn trocava de roupa, levantando-se, então, silenciosamente da cama . . .

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Lynn despia-se lentamente, tentando confiar no respeito daquele capitão em um primeiro instante, apesar de ter um fundo de receio sobre as intenções pervertidas que ele poderia a nutrir para com ela, e tais pensamentos a fizeram, então, perder a noção de tempo naquele momento e não apressar-se para se vestir, estando nua perdida em seus pensamentos, relembrando as palavras do marujo velho sobre as diversas investidas sexuais do capitão e o próprio fato dele ser um homem pirata viajado a faziam crer na veracidade daqueles comentários . . .

"! Eu não vou ser só mais uma entre as milhares de mulheres dele, ahhh não vou mesmo! ù_u É melhor que esse capitão nem tente se aproximar de mim com intenções pervertidas! Ele é bonitinho e tudo, mas . . .", era o que pensava a jovem, ainda nua

Enquanto Lynn se preocupava mais em pensar sobre seu dia do que se vestir de fato, o Capitão Axel abria lentamente a porta daquele banheiro após encher as dobradiças de grafite em pó, entrando assim silenciosamente por trás dela e se jogando atrás de um cesto de roupa suja, observando as costas nuas da jovem...

"Axel! Ela é tecnicamente sua irmã! O que pensa que está fazendo!", exclamava nervosamente um pequeno capitão no ombro direito de nosso invasor. "Irmã! Não sei onde! Você nunca a encontrou antes, e além do mais, não tem nenhuma relação sanguínea com você!", desdenhava maliciosamente outro clone daquele pequeno capitão, agora no ombro esquerdo...

- . . . mas o pai não iria gostar nem um pouco disso . . . - sussurrou baixinho o capitão, enquanto sua consciência do lado direito acenava concordando com a cabeça: "em gratidão a memória de nosso pai, saia deste banheiro agora!", dizia o anjinho quando o diabinho sacou sua espada e pulou sobre a cabeça de Axel lutando com o outro: "o velho tá morto! Carpe Diem! MAhUAhUAhUAha", berrava enquanto uma luta era travada.

- PAREEEEEEEM COM ISSO Ò_Ó - berrou então Axel dentro do banheiro, revelando-se

- ! M-MAS! - a jovem agora virava-se em direção aquele grito, olhando para o capitão que se levantava, ruborizando-se violentamente enquanto jogava a única coisa que tinha em mãos, o seu vestido, num impulso contra o capitão - PERVEEEEEEEEEEEERT! - - e gritava com ele, então se arrependendo de ter jogado a roupa que poderia cobrir sua nudez, esquecendo-se completamente da roupa masculina que estava no chão . . .

- NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO! - exclamava o capitão indo socorrê-la, deixando o cesto de roupa cair no chão tentando inutilmente jogar aquele vestido na nudez frontal dela, mas sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso - Eu disse PAREEEE de se despir na minha frente '~'

- ! Foi VOCÊ QUE ENTROU AQUI! - e avançava contra ele para dar tapas no capitão pervertido

- Sabe . . . - exclamou segurando as mãos dela, deixando aquele vestido cair novamente - É que eu me lembrei que tinha esquecido uma coisa . . . - dizia agora rindo um pouco com aquela reação, e logo em seguida puxando-a pela cintura - E já achei!

- ! Huh! - e olhava para ele, vermelha

- . . . uma mistura de afeição com desejo . . . - sussurrou dando um beijo na testa dela, subindo seus dedos lentamente pelas costas dela, encostando mais o corpo de Lynn em si - Nunca senti antes . . . - sorriu com seu rosto próximo ao da jovem

- ! O que está dizendo, Axel! O que está fazendo! Deixe disso, me solta . . . - dizia ela, olhando-o nos olhos, enquanto seu coração disparava agora

- . . . estou dizendo . . . - sussurrou mordiscando-a nos lábios - Que quero protegê-la de hoje em diante, como seu pai a confiou para mim . . . mas também . . . a quero como mulher . . . - sorriu, puxando uma perna dela

- ! E quem disse que eu o quero como homem! - tornou ela agora, levando suas mãos ao peito dele tentando empurrá-lo

- Bem . . . você terá que me responder isso depois que eu te seduzir x) - sorriu, colocando-a no colo

- . . . está me assustando, Axel . . . - disse ela agora, virando seu rosto

- . . . não quero te machucar . . . quero cuidar de você - respondeu saindo do banheiro, não antes de se abaixar e pegar aquele vestido, deitando-a, então, cuidadosamente na cama

- ! - ela então puxava o lençol da cama para cima de si imediatamente, cobrindo sua nudez

- . . . o que deseja! - sussurrou curvando-se sobre ela afagando os cabelos da jovem, puxando aquela coberta e entrando debaixo também

- Que saia daqui! ù_u - respondeu ela, vermelhinha

- Quer viver um amor! - sorria, puxando a perna dela sobre si, subindo lentamente suas unhas pelas coxas e costa dela - Eu te conheço bem, Lynn x) - sussurrou, mordiscando os lábios dela

- ! - ela agora empurrava-o forte com as duas mãos, sentando-se na cama e puxando o lençol sobre si, para cobrir seus seios - Mas é claro! Como eu podia me esquecer! Axel é um profundo conhecedor das mulheres . . . todas elas! - tornou

- Todas não! - confessou - Mas eu conheço muito bem as reações do corpo de uma mulher . . . - dizia sentado na cama de forma largada, levando uma de suas mãos a face dela - Os olhos . . . os lábios . . . o tom de voz . . .

- Conhece a mão também! ù_u - e, ao dizer isso, Lynn deu um tapa no rosto do capitão

Ele então apenas sorria, levando a mão a sua face ardendo - Ardente como a chama desta paixão . . . - sussurrou, rindo logo em seguida da própria breguisse de sua frase

- . . . - ela apenas puxava o seu vestido, então, do lado de Axel, levantando-se enrolada no lençol, ignorando o comentário dele

- Pode se trocar agora, não farei nada - respondeu o capitão, deitando-se na cama sorrindo como um bobo

Lynn dirigiu-se ao banheiro para trocar-se, e tendo se trocado, caminhava para a porta da cabine do capitão, a fim de sair

- CALMA! - exclamava o capitão correndo até ela, abraçando-a por trás - Não fuja . . . por favor - sussurrou no ouvido dela

- . . . como vou fugir se estamos no meio do céu! - perguntou agora, com a mão na maçaneta - Não posso mais sair de sua cabine, capitão?

- . . . não fuja de mim . . . - sussurrou beijando-a no pescoço

- . . . me . . . solta? . . . - e fechava os olhos por uns instantes

- . . . não consigo . . . - dizia mordicando a orelha dela sensualmente, puxando-a mais para si, acariciando-a

- CAPITÃAAAAO! Terra à vista! - gritava, então, um marujo na proa para seu capitão, bastante animado pelo desembarque: as bebidas e mulheres que os aguardavam na ilha

- . . . agora não . . . i.i - lamentava-se ainda agarrado ao corpo dela, enquanto vinham bater na porta da cabine

- CAPITÃO! CAPITÃO! CHEGAMOS! - exclamava o velho marujo - VAMOS LOGO!

- Agora SIM! D - disse ela, dando um suspiro aliviado por aquela interrupção

- . . . continuamos depois . . . - sussurrou virando-a para si e dando um selinho nos lábios dela

- ! Temos nada pra continuar não! - afirmou então, virando-se para a porta novamente, abrindo-a, dando de cara com aquele velho marujo

- CONTINUAR! - exclamou aquele velho marujo, puxando-a na hora para longe de Axel sacando sua espada - CONTINUAR O QUÊ!

- Viu o que você fez! - dizia Axel dando um tapa naquela espada apontada para ele, saindo da cabine

- . . . nada que seja do seu assunto, huh? o.o' - disse ela para o velho - O assunto é particular. Meu e do Axel, e apenas de nós dois

- Até você! - exclamou o velho, soltando-a - Vocês mancham a imagem do capitão deste navio! - dizia, guardando sua espada inconformado

- O que mancha é deixar o convés sem limpar! - ria Axel jogando um balde de água nele

- . . . - Lynn agora sorria, correndo até a proa para observar o pouso do navio no porto da ilha, animada com aquele espetáculo

Axel apenas caminhava lentamente atrás de Lynn, osbervando-a como um pai observa a filha brincando no parque

- Parece uma menina . . . - sussurrou no ouvido dela, aproximando-se de súbito

- . . . uma menina? Pareço agora sua irmãzinha! ;D - riu

- Parece uma noivinha para eu proteger . . . - sussurrou abraçando-a por trás, causando olhares desconfiados dos marujos

- . . . você não tem jeito mesmo, Axel u.u" - comentou ela, sorrindo um pouco, e então ficando atenta ao horizonte, pois o momento de pouso do navio se aproximava . . .

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Era um final de tarde bastante agitado no porto da cidade de Syndel naquele dia, afinal dois grandes e importantes navios haviam chegado ao mesmo tempo, e todas as mulheres das casas de bordéis pareciam sair de seus aposentos acenando para os marujos recém-chegados, que prometiam funcionar depois de tanto tempo de solidão oceânica

- Era isso que queria ver! - sorriu Axel para sua amada Lynn

- . . . sempre é assim! Tantas mulheres se oferecendo! - e ela virava-se para Axel com uma careta - Não gostei! Pensei que o pouso do navio fosse bonito, não esse desfile de vadias! - a jovem parecia estar com uma pontada de ciúmes naquele momento - Não gostei NADA mesmo! Ù_Ú

- Oras, os marujos gostam! - ria, passando um de seus dedos nos cabelos dela - Quer que eu os proíba de se divertirem! - perguntou, fazendo um sorriso malicioso - Ou está com ciuminho! x)

- ! Não diga besteiras, Axel! u_u - dizia ela, quando virou-se de costas para ele e imediatamente desembarcava do navio, apressando o passo

- . . . HEEI! - chamava por ela - Cuidado para não se perder, viu!

- ! - ela agora virava-se para ele visivelmente nervosa - O que pensa que sou! Uma criança para você ficar vigiando! Vá se divertir com as tuas mulheres e me deixa em paz!

- Minhas mulheres! - assustou-se então com aquela reação, puxando-a pelo braço para si - E quem disse que eu quero AQUELAS mulheres! E além do mais, já te disse antes . . . quero te proteger . . . sempre!

- . . . muito obrigada, mas não preciso de um irmãozinho ciumento no meu pé! ù_u - tornou ela, olhando para ele com uma expressão nada amigável

- Você não ouve nada que eu digo! Talvez assim ouça! . . . - exclamou puxando-a para si, beijando-a de língua, envolvendo-a nos braços fortemente

- ! - Lynn assustou-se com aquele atrevimento do capitão, tentando, em primeiro momento, empurrá-lo, mas logo entregando-se, aos poucos, àquele beijo

Axel beijava-a carinhosamente de língua, puxando-a mais para si com paixão, passando seus dedos pelas costas dela, subindo-os, logo em seguida, até os cabelos de Lynn, mordiscando os lábios molhados dela

- Tem alguma dúvida agora! - sussurrou

- . . . como vou saber se não está brincando comigo! É muito comum homens como você terem os seus vários casos de affairs! - disse então ela, olhando-o nos olhos

- Pelo simples fato que a levarei comigo . . . para sempre! - sussurrou dando mais um beijo nos lábios dela - Daí pode ficar me vigiando . . .

- Vigiando o capitão Axel! - ria agora uma voz espalhafatosa e provocante de mulher, aproximando-se do casal - Vai ter que ter muito fôlego, querida! Pra ficar vigiando as artimanhas desse safadinho ;D - dizia uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos verdes e vestida com um longo vestido vermelho bastante decotado, maquiagem forte e batom da mesma cor do vestido, dando um tapa no bumbum do capitão e um beijo na face dele, deixando a marca do batom

- HEEEI! Pensei que fazia isso só por alguns trocados! - exclamava Axel virando-se para a mulher, segurando as mãos de Lynn - E aliás. . . dispenso seus serviços e de suas colegas dessa ilha para sempre! Você que devia me indenizar por ter me tocado sem autorização! u.ú

- . . . ora ora, o que aconteceu com Axel Lancaster, o mais pervertido dos capitães! - ria a mulher - Sempre gostou das minhas recepções! Não fui boa o bastante! Tudo bem, vejo que está ocupada agora com uma ninfetinha, mas sabe que sempre irei estar a sua disposição ;D - piscou para ele, dando outro tapa no bumbum do capitão

- AAI SAFADA! CONSIDERE-SE EM DÍVIDA COMIGO! - exclamou, bastante nervoso - Nenhuma mulher vai tocar em mim agora! u.ú

- . . . vai me dizer que . . . O CAPITÃO AXEL MUDOU DE TIME! Ou será que . . . resolveu SE TORNAR MONGE! DDD - caçoava a mulher, rindo bastante do capitão

- Resolvi simplesmente trocar PUTAS por uma MULHER! x) - exclamou o capitão, colocando Lynn no colo

- . . . trocar todo o enorme prazer que nós te proporcionamos por uma ninfetinha que ainda não saiu das fraldas? - sorriu com desdém a mulher - Nos decepciona assim, capitão . . .

- Não me importo com a opinião de PUTAS! u_ú - exclamava mais uma vez tornando a caminhar em direção ao centro da cidade

- . . . sou seu escudo agora, Axel? - perguntou então Lynn, que apenas observara a conversa do capitão com a prostituta - Vai me usar de escudo contra elas! Ou contra si mesmo? ù.u

- Você é minha mulher! - exclamou ele, entrando numa taverna vazia e colocando-a no chão - Ainda teima! u.ú Será que é preciso mais para te convencer! x)

- . . . para que me trouxe aqui, posso saber? - perguntou então ela - Vai me dizer que . . . QUER ME EMBEBEDAR PRA ME LEVAR PRA CAMA! Ù_Ú

- Na verdade queria te levar para a cama sóbria - comentou normalmente - Mas se quiser beber . . . ;D GARÇOM! Me vê uma rodada de VINHO! - gritava, sentando-se numa mesa - Aqui é bem tranqüilo, não acha! ;D

- . . . tranqüilo até começar a encher de mulheres. Atrás de você! ù.u - tornou ela com uma careta, sentando-se ao lado dele

- Em alto ar só tem você, não se preocupe ;D - respondeu - Em terra é só ficar perto de Lynn u.u'

- . . . quer dizer que! Se Axel ficar longe de mim! ù_u . . . - ia dizendo a jovem, bravinha

- . . . nada vai acontecer! . . . - riu curvando-se até ela, beijando-a deliciosamente, enquanto o garçom servia o vinho na mesa - Mas não pretendo me afastar . . .

- . . . - ela levantava-se da cadeira, dando as costas para o capitão - Vou passear . . . não desembarquei pra ficar enfurnada numa taverna! u.u"

- . . . AAI, ME ESPERA! - exclamou, segurando as mãos dela - Termine o vinho pelo menos!

- Não! =P - e ela virou-se, piscando para ele e mostrando a língua, soltando-se das mãos dele e saindo correndo de lá, rindo como uma menina . . .

**Continua...**


End file.
